Being Picked by the Unexected
by Ninja-ass-betch
Summary: Sakura,Ino,Hinata,Naruto and, Temari all are friends though Temari saw through Ino and Hinata act Sakura did not. Sakura put a curtain up and put a pretty picture up...Betrayal Love friendship Drugs and almost sucide.
1. Characters!

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IF I DID THE AKUTSUKI WOULDNT HAVE DIED BUT ENDED HELPING KONOHA! WOO!**

Well in this wonderful town called Konoha lived a few girls. The first one is Sakura she has pink hair that goes to her shoulders, Bright green eyes. Her best friend is Ino, She has Long blonde hair with pale blue eyes. Then our best friend that follows Ino: Hinata, she has black hair and whiteish eyes. Well my best friend that leads me away from being a bad kid: Temari. she has dirty blonde hair and puts it up in 4 pig tails. She has dark teal eyes. Then theres our brother(sorta) Naruto. Naruto has blonde hair and Bright blue eyes.

**Well this is all im going to put for it...In this story bout my best friend and i decided to tell it from what she has told me**


	2. 7th grade

7th grade

"Sakura!" "Hey Ino" I smiled yeah we are in 7th grade and this is where EVERY thing started...well almost everything. "Ino let me see your ring!""Ok!" she let me see her ring it was mystic topaz "its pretty" I put it on her finger. "OMG you want to marry me?!" I gave her a weird look. "Ummm...Sure?" She started smileing. "YAY! hmmmm what am I going to call you? WAIT I KNOW! WIFEY!" "O-ok?"

We lefted the gym and went to class.

AFTER FIRST TWO CLASSES CLASS!

"WIFEY!" I ran up to her "Hey!" We walked to Sex ed. The teacher had a freaking banana and donut today. "Anko-sensei What are the banana and donut for?" "WELL ITS FOR THIS!" she put a condom on the banana and showed us what "happened" while have sex.

AFTER CLASS!

"I really hate her class sometimes..." "Its fun though!" "TEMARI!" Ino and I screamed. We ran up up to her. "OMG WHATS UP?!" "Ino calm down!" "Sorry Tem-Tem" I started blushing. "Dang Ino your so fucking loud!" I said while laughing. "Hey the bell about to ring so I'll talk to you guys later!" I walked with Temari to band class. "Sakura I really don't like them. They aren't good people at all." She looked at me and I could see she was concerned. "Oh don't worry they are really cool and sweet when you get to know them!" I smiled brightly. We walked in to band and saw everyone and smiled.

AFTER CLASS.

"Hey Tem-tem I love band thanks for talking me into getting in it!" I smiled and we started to walk to lunch. "Well its whatever you know? I wanted to get someone I liked into the class."

THE NEXT DAY

I walked into the gym and sat down waiting for more people to come. I looked up to see Ino walking to me. I put my best smile on and pushed my sleeves alittle past my wrist. "So Ino I have a huge crush on this guy!" She looked at me and started smiling. "So whos the lucky guy?" I blushes a deep red. "H-his name is Deidara." She got closer to me. "So what grade is he in?" I smiled slightly. "H-hes in 8th grade." She looked at the other side of the gym. "So is he here?" I nodded. "Show me him." I endded up pointing to this really cute guy. "H-hes next to the loud white head guy." She looked and I knew she saw him when she smiled and looked at me with a "look". "He is super cute!" I giggled. "Uh duh hunny I do have real good taste in guys!" She smiled and started to talk to one of our other friends and I started to talk to Temari.

AFTER THE FIRST TWO CLASSES!

"Hey wifey! Hows your day going?" she smiled and looked me. I started to get kinda flustered. "I-t was great I guess!" I laugh slightly. "What happened?" I looked at her weirdly. "Nothing big don't worry." We started giggling and walked to our classes for the rest of the day.

AFTER THE END OF THE DAY AND WEEKEND!

"So Wifey my sister invited me to her party on Saturday and I met a guy...He was so amazing! His name is Sasuke!" I smiled and looked at her happily.

So there you go thats All I remember. I've been typing this for about 1-3 years I got a new computer and kinda forgot this story. Gomen! I don;t remember alot from 7th grade but 8th grade is when it seriously is just...I'm not sure how to explain it! I remember 8th grade the best only because I was introuble with my parents other parents weren't fans and I was suspended. GOMEN for the short chapter!


End file.
